


Dethroned

by orphan_account



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: AU where no one knows Marshall Lee yet, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, More tags to be added with updates, Stockholm Syndrome, developing plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Gumball is enjoying an evening of baking for an upcoming event when his kingdom is abruptly overrun by a monstrous vampire bat and its army of the undead. The beast plans to take over the Candy Kingdom and transform it into its own personal kingdom fresh out of the Nightosphere. </p><p>It isn't until it reveals itself to be a young vampire king named Marshall Lee that Prince Gumball finds himself to be a little in over his head. Marshall threatens to kill the prince to secure his place as the new king, but will he be able to slay Gumball and take his throne for his own?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo all! I very seldom write things and 100% of said things often go unbeta'd. I next to never publish - let alone write - fanfiction but the idea of this plot got the gears in my head turning. There's not enough fiction for these two, anyway.

"My Lord!"

Short steps hastily pattered through the hallways of the grand Candy Kingdom castle, gently rolling with each twist and turn of the corridors until they arrived at a large wine-coloured door. Butterscotch Butler rapped her knuckles against the firm oak before she heard a soft voice permit entry from the other side.  
"My Lord!" she exclaimed again as she swung open the door.

Prince Gumball rose from the open oven in the midst of removing a tray of delicately baked pastries. His white and pink laced apron fluttered as he quickly set the tray on the table in the center of the ornate kitchen. The prince had been whipping up batches of sweet delights for an upcoming event and the kitchen was lined with pan after pan of donuts and cupcakes and ready-to-bake dough.

"What is it Butterscotch Butler?" he queried, prepping an icing tube for the freshly baked sweets.

"Something is on its way to the kingdom!" Butterscotch Butler cried out as she flailed her arms, "It's closing in on us with a huge army of the undead!"

"Army of the undead?" the prince gasped. He pivoted on his heel towards the door, dropping the icing tube on the flour-dusted counter top. "Go alert Fionna and Cake immediately. I will head to the gates to welcome this _guest_."

"Certainly!" Butterscotch Butler nodded before dashing off.

 

x

 

A short time later, Prince Gumball reached the drawbridge to the Candy Kingdom in his usual royal attire of a magenta tunic and violet trousers. His crown sat on top of the soft rose tufts of hair upon his head. The crisp night air was calm, but bit into his skin. He should have considered bringing an extra robe or cape to cover up with. Up in the sky dark clouds tumbled gently across the vast ocean, playing hide-and-seek with the glittering gems of the stars. His gaze shifted where the sun had set a few hours ago. He could see the shape of a monstrous bat with a small bass guitar strapped around its neck approaching, flanked by an immense horde of skeletal terrors and undead beasts on foot.

The ground shook as the bat dropped onto the ground a few steps away from the prince, leaving large dents in the peanut brittle where it had landed. Prince Gumball looked up to the face of the creature and nearly shrank back in terror. Beady eyes like rubies glared down its pointed snout at him over two lengthy rows of glistening fangs. A thick patch of black hair draped over its forehead between a set of long pointed ears. The disheveled wings of the creature hung in the air like two shadowy voids, swallowing everything that touched them into darkness. It stepped closer.

"Greetings, _Your Majesty_..." the creature sneered between its elongated canines, giving a sarcastic bow to the small prince.

Prince Gumball felt his stomach flip at the sound of his title on the monster's forked tongue. Steadying himself, he straightened his posture and took in a sharp breath in hopes of regaining some composure.

"What brings you to the Candy Kingdom?" he said, trying to sound confident in the face of the towering monster.

The bat's ears flicked bemusedly. "I was just in the neighborhood," it loomed over Prince Gumball with a wicked sharp-toothed grin. "You see, me and my subjects here are in need of a place to _hang out_ for a bit.." The rally of creatures behind the bat shook their weapons, spears, and swords, clinking together in unison.

"Well, you cannot stay here," Prince Gumball interjected with a scowl. "Get out of my Kingdom, go terrorize someone else with your unpleasantness." He gestured to a skeleton that was idly beat boxing off to the side of the front line. "We don't appreciate _that_ kind of ruckus here." Gumball began to turn away when one of the bat's hands lashed out and snatched its gnarled fingers around his body, cleanly lifting him off the ground.

"So much for royal treatment," the bat chortled, rearing back on its hind legs.

Panicked, the prince struggled to free his arms from the tight grip of the creature. Talons the size of scythes caged him in the palm of the bat and thoroughly prevented any escape. He groaned to himself. This was meant to be a pleasant evening of baking, he didn't have time for this nonsense.

"Put me down this instant!" he snapped indignantly, kicking his legs.

"Gimmie a second," the bat snarled. It turned to the army of undead monsters and flared its enormous wings. "All right, you heard the wad. Looks like we're not welcome here."

The prince cringed as the bat took off the ground with a heavy beat of its wings, continuing his attempts to writhe free of its grasp.

"Looks like we're going to have to let ourselves in!"

Prince Gumball's heart sank as the horde let out a unanimous roar and charged towards the drawbridge into the city.

"Wait-!" Gumball cried out before the bat ascended into the air towards the castle. He looked down in horror as the mass took to the streets instantly, ducking into the homes of the candy people and corralling them out of their homes. A few torch-wielding skeletons flung about their weapons, effectively setting ablaze some of the sugary structures with the flames they carried.

"Throw 'em all into the dungeon!" the bat ordered overhead of the commotion.

"Stop! What are you doing?!" Gumball shouted frantically.

"Listen here, wad," the bat snarled, dropping the prince unceremoniously onto the canopy of the treetop above the castle. "Your kingdom has exactly what I need." To emphasize its point, the bat snatched a clump of cotton candy off of the tree and sunk a single fang into the soft surface. Gumball felt a twang of fear bolt down his spine as he watched the pink hue drain from the sugar in a single slurp. He gripped the soft spun sugar beneath him tightly. The bat saw the prince's horrified expression and laughed.  
"Your little kingdom has the most red in all of Ooo and I need a solid place to stay. I mean, it's no Breakfast Kingdom, but let's be real here who wants to live in the middle of nowhere."

Prince Gumball bit his lower lip. Beneath him the wails of terror and explosions could be heard as the candy people fled and in some instances, very literally, exploded.  
Immense footsteps shook the Candy Kingdom as the Gumball Guardians lifted their bodies from where they sat to defend the city. Disintegrating beams shot from their mouths in rapid blasts, effectively destroying many of the kingdom's intruders. Some monsters began to attack the guardian's feet with their weapons.

" _Really_?" the bat scoffed, flapping off towards the guardians. Prince Gumball clenched his fists, unable to do anything from his position at the top of the canopy. He watched helplessly as the monster smashed into the heads of the guardians. Glass and sugar flew from their bodies as both guardians crumpled to the ground in two limp heaps, crushing the kingdom walls under their tremendous weight and permitting entry to more members of the undead horde. Gumball trembled and looked up at the bat who had returned to its perch next to him. The prince swallowed the lump in his throat.

 

_Gumball hoped that Fionna and Cake would get here soon._


	2. Chapter 2

The prince woke with a sharp scream and sat up abruptly. He gasped for air, shaking slightly as memories came crashing onto his head like a painful avalanche. He groaned and rubbed his temple. Gumball was in his royal chambers on his bed, wrists in tightly clasped in handcuffs. The links of the shackles were attached to a lengthy chain that was padlocked through the hole in his bed's headboard. He rolled over the bed and stood. The chain anchoring him to his bed allowed for just enough movement to cover the perimeter of his room. He glanced out the window and his heart sank. It had been a week since the monstrous bat had taken over his kingdom and the city below was in shambles. The candy people's homes were overrun with zombies and skeletons and other menacing beasts. The city streets were terribly damaged and the buildings that hadn't been burnt to the ground yet were bruised with broken windows and graffiti. Smoke billowed in the distance where one of the Gumball Guardians had fallen and the scent of caramelizing food was thick in the air.

He sighed, fiddling with the shackles around his wrists anxiously.

"Comfortable, Gumwad?" the bat chimed from outside the window. It had been clinging to the wall outside and poked its head in through the window upside-down.

Gumball screamed in shock and fell backward. The bat snorted a small laugh.

"You! Let me out of these shackles immediately!" the prince demanded, raising his hands up. "I won't simply allow my kingdom to fall to the likes of you, monster!"

" _Monster_?" questioned the bat. "I'm not really all that hideous, am I?" the bat slid in through the window, its form shrinking. Prince Gumball scooted backward across the floor, away from the creature as it morphed and shifted shape. He stared, dumbfounded, as the form of a young adult male took the place of the creature. The humanoid had pointed ears and a set of sharp fangs peeking over his bottom lip. 

" _A vampire_?" the prince thought. Gumball gave him a scrutinizing glare. He wore a plaid red shirt and dark jeans. A mop of jet black hair spilled out above and around his ears erratically like bedhead gone awry. It was when the prince came to the eyes that he stopped and stared. The vampire's scleras were completely black. They were like two windows into the vast void of the Dead World. Bright red irises glowed in the pools of darkness like fiery embers. The axe guitar that had been strapped around the bat's neck was now slung over the vampire's shoulder casually.

"W-Wha-" Gumball managed, suddenly captivated in the stare of the other.

"I guess you don't get many vampires here, huh? Surprise," the vampire chortled, floating off the ground and over to the prince.

Gumball remained silent. Damn, he didn't expect this. No, not at all. A soft red flush rose in his rose cheeks. The vampire paused and looked at him with a questioning glance.

"Do you naturally get this red, or-?" he asked.

"N-no! Absurd," Gumball huffed, patting his cheeks nervously and looking away.

The vampire let out a laugh. "Oh man, this is _too rich_ ," he leered.

"What are you talking about?"

"This," the vampire prodded the prince's soft blushing cheek with a long pale finger.

"Get off of me!" Gumball slapped the offending appendage away. Frustration began to bubble in his gut. The feeling mixed with his rampant fear, racing up and down his spine and heating it. The rush of emotions grew warmer, dropping into his stomach with his frustration and settling there, seeping lower until-

Oh my.

"What's the matter, _Your Majesty_?" the vampire teased.

"Nothing! It's nothing!" Gumball snapped back, recoiling in on himself.

"Looking at you is making me so hungry..." the vampire moaned, hovering a circle around the prince. He made a rubbing motion over his belly to emphasize his statement, closing his eyes in feigned hunger. "I've been too busy turning that donkus throne room of yours into something awesome and up to my standards. I wanted to save you for my upcoming coronation banquet, but maybe I could sample my meal early..."

The prince bit his lip, drawing his legs up to his chest.

"There's so much red in your face... _I could just_.." the vampire began to lean in close to Gumball's face, eyes still closed. His lips parted to reveal his fangs. The prince stiffened, eyes growing wide.

"What the glob!" he cried out, hand slapping the vampire across the face. "What are you doing? Get away from me!"

The vampire lifted a hand to the swelling flesh where the prince had struck him, a look of surprise dancing across his features.

"You have the _audacity_ to come into my kingdom and take it for yourself? You haven't even told me who you are!" Gumball screamed, face flushing a bright scarlet.

The vampire blinked before slapping his forehead. "Aw man, I've been such a dilweed!" he said. He rose up and strummed a few chords on his guitar. "I am Marshall Lee, the Vampire King!" he said, running his pale fingers through his hair theatrically.

Prince Gumball remained seated on the floor, glaring.

"Nah? Guess it was a little late for introductions," the vampire shrugged, continuing to pluck at the guitar strings.

"Get out of my room," Gumball bit sourly.

Marshall Lee shrugged with a smirk. "Whatever _His Highness_ says. See you at the banquet," he chuckled before floating down and slipping through the floor to the next room below.

Gumball let out a breath he wasn't aware that he was holding. Everything about his body felt hot and uncomfortable. He shifted, rising from the floor and flopping onto the bed face-down. He groaned loudly. Where was Fionna? He wished that she and Cake would burst through the door and unshackle him from this undignified prison. That way he could march right up to that vampire and give him a real piece of his mind.

That vampire.

Marshall Lee.

His mind rolled the events that had just transpired around in his head. How close the vampire had gotten to him. That silky voice that wrapped itself around his ears like ribbons and pulled him in. Those eyes that bore into his and captivated him on the spot. He shuddered.

"How... lewd," he hissed into the pillow.

He shifted, realizing a shy too late that his body agreed with that statement.

Gumball grumbled and let out a resigned sigh.

_Those fangs. Those eyes._

He bit his lip. No, no, he would keep his composure. He wouldn't lose himself over a little indecent tomfoolery with an enemy; especially an enemy that had overrun his kingdom with ruffians and was planning to usurp him obscenely by draining the pink from him in front of said ruffians. That's right. The vampire was going to kill him. Murder him. Right in front of the entire kingdom. But... all the same... That _voice_...

Another shift on the bed earned him a heated throb.

_Glob._

The prince let out a soft moan then immediately stalled. He wasn't about to do this. No, he definitely was _not_ about to sully himself over a little close contact with an attractive vampire that wanted to kill him. The heated throbs definitely did _not_ continue to pulse through his abdomen and the vampire's features did _not_ twist in his mind and fuel any vulgar debaucheries in his head.

He lifted his hips off of the mattress slowly, groaning at the ache he felt. The prince groaned, ashamed of himself for giving up the internal battle so easily. With a grit of his teeth his hands were drawn underneath him, palming himself through his tattered purple trousers. The contact allowed him a small sense of relief, the friction adding to the heat that washed throughout his body. He shifted his head to the side for air while his hands undid the gold jeweled buckle around his waist. The fabric of his fuchsia tunic released his waist in a soft flutter. Gumball grumbled irritably at the handcuffs that limited the motions of his hands but managed to slip them beneath the waistline of his clothes anyway.

With one of his hands he wrapped his fingers around himself and began to thrust into his fist. A deep moan rumbled in his throat at the rubbing sensation. As he loosened and relaxed in the ministrations his mind began to wander back to the vampire. 

He pictured himself on the bed on his back, Marshall over top of his body gently licking and kissing his neck. Gumball's hands had been yanked up towards the headboard by the chain and cuffs that bound them. Marshall's fingers twined into the soft locks of his pink hair, tugging sharply every time Gumball tried to hide his neck from him. The vampire's teeth sunk into his skin, causing the prince's breath to hitch in his throat. Marshall's other hand swept over his frame down his shoulders and across his chest to his navel. The vampire shifted himself, slipping lower down the sugary body of the prince. His tongue darted over Gumball's sweet skin, teeth grazing the flesh as he continued downward. Gumball rolled his hips but Marshall pushed them back down onto the sheets to still them. The vampire looked up at the prince with a devious look, tongue darting out around the other male's navel. Gumball moaned, slightly squirming as Marshall's mouth moved closer to his hip and began to nibble there.

"Marshall, _please_..." the prince breathed, the dull throbbing in his body turning into an agonizing aching need.

"Please, what?" he heard Marshall ask quietly.

"Please... I need you to.. Your mouth.." the prince managed to pant. 

The vampire smirked and lowered himself further, a pale hand wrapping around the prince's cock and giving the underside a hard, solid lick with his forked tongue.

"Aah-!" Gumball was drawn out of his fantasy by the sensation of his body trembling through orgasm. He whimpered into the plush puffed shoulders of his sleeves as his cock twitched and dripped between his hands. His hips sunk onto the bed with little resistance. Gumball's crown had fallen off of his head in the midst of his fantasy and lay discarded on the pillow next to him. He let out a shaky sigh.

" _Glob..._ "


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, Marshall strummed on his guitar floating just a few feet above the high-backed chair in the throne room. What was once a prestigious, elegant hall was now reduced to blackened walls and molten floors. Fire danced from small pits surrounding the pillars and black thorny vines curled up from the floors against the walls in intricate patterns, twisting themselves around the windows.

The vampire floated over to the window, looking out over his new kingdom. What was once sweet-candy goodness had now been completely turned into a kingdom straight from the Nightosphere. Candy houses and shops were now blackened with slate shingles with glowing lime eyes occasionally peering out through the darkened windows. Flames licked at the reddened streets and lamp posts in columns. Vines like the ones in the throne room sprung from the ground outside outside as well, consuming the cotton candy trees and sharpening them into dark gnarled structures. Even the very sky above the kingdom had tinted to an ominous crimson tone with inky clouds.

" _Too easy_ ," the vampire grinned, turning back to his new throne room.

A knock echoed from the grand doorway.

"My Lord," Butterscotch Butler entered holding a tray of red candies taken from the former structures of the Candy Kingdom.

"About time, I'm starved," Marshall said, tongue darting out mockingly as he floated over to the butler. He plucked a gumdrop off the tray and sunk his fang into the gelatin. The colour drained from it almost instantly.

"Hey, how's the Gumwad doing?" he asked with a wicked grin, snatching another candy off the tray.

"Prince Gumball wishes me not to speak to you about his personal being," Butterscotch Butler replied curtly.

Marshall's face twisted indignantly, starting to resemble his more feral form. "Hey!" he barked between lengthening fangs "I'm your King now! _My_ kingdom, you answer to _my command_. Got it?"

"Yes, my Lord. Forgive me," came her prompt reply sprinkled with subtle venom. "The Prince seems unwell. He has not permitted many inside his chambers since your last visit."

Marshall's face resumed its normal state with a dejected expression.

"Leave me," he ordered, lifting his arm in the direction of the door as he turned his face to the side slightly and closed his eyes dramatically.

Butterscotch Butler merely rolled her eyes and strode out of the throne room with the tray without a word.

"Hm," the vampire hummed after the door had slammed shut behind her. 

Gumball? Unwell? Well that simply wouldn't do. His banquet celebrating the completion of his new kingdom was tomorrow and the Gumball needed to be there. The point of the banquet was to secure his place as king, but draining and killing the former prince before his subjects was the icing on the cake. Marshall paused, picturing the prince helplessly chained up before him. He wouldn't be able to move, wouldn't be able to flee from the new king's waiting fangs. Gumball would weaken as his flesh was drained of that soft, pink hue and that little crown of his would topple to the ground to be crushed under Marshall's foot. He would submit himself entirely to the new ruler before the king finally executed him. Marshall smirked at the thought. Prince Gumball, pleading for his life on his knees before him. That _would_ be quite the sight. The vampire plucked at the strings on his bass in thought. Perhaps, maybe, he wouldn't _kill_ the prince. Perhaps he'd keep him weakened; make him passive. That way the prince could still live while Marshall ruled over his new empire. He'd make for an _excellent_ reminder for anyone that dared try to cross him. The vampire snickered. The great _Prince Gumball_ at the feet of the mighty Vampire King. What a frightfully fun idea.

He looked up to the darkened ceiling, floating over to drop his guitar next to the throne before he ascended towards the prince's chambers.


End file.
